


and you would think i never had it (but it was all for you)

by brandyalexanders



Series: macdennis 30+ day challenge [8]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Possible Character Death, Stabbing, dennis stabs mac be careful, i don't even know what tags to use uh, idk he probably wouldn't die from this so i'm not tagging with actual character death, mac could maybe be read as suicidal though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandyalexanders/pseuds/brandyalexanders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis is just trying to help. </p><p>days 03, 13: physical ailments and last kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you would think i never had it (but it was all for you)

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i wrote this to vent about my own issues. i promise i'm not trying to push the ~lol dennis reynolds is a crazy serial killer XD~ thing. i just felt really bad so i'm taking it out on mac! it has minimal editing but i don't wanna look at it anymore.  
> title from historic cemetery by the front bottoms (every song they write is about macdennis yeah?)  
> sorry @ god

Around Mac’s wrists is a tight, tight rope. His hands are bound behind his back so he can't tell what color it is. When he struggles, he thinks he sees red, but that could just be his skin rubbed raw. It definitely feels that way. Dennis’ big hands on his shoulders stop him from moving too much anyway. 

“Dennis?” he asks. His throat is dry and sore. Dennis and his sharp features are looming in front of him, lit up by the moon that's barely there. They're both kneeling. Mac is scared but he still takes the time to think how lovely Dennis looks. He still tries to meet his eyes. “What's going on?” 

Dennis inches towards him, just crawling on his knees until there's hardly any room between them. His fingers tangle in Mac’s hair. “Don't worry, baby,” he croons. Mac breaks eye contact and tries to wrench his head away. That's the wrong thing to do, apparently. Dennis uses his free hand to grip Mac’s jaw. He digs his fingertips into his cheek. “Relax,” Dennis says. He takes the soft tone of voice that he only uses when he's trying to convince Mac to follow after him blindly. If Dennis was as smart as he thought he was, he’d know he never had to try for Mac’s devotion. “Hey. Look at me.” 

Mac is tired. Several parts of his head are pounding and he has to fight to keep his eyes open at all. But he looks at Dennis, who is blissed out and smiling, and he does his best to breathe normally and let his tension go. He leans into the physical attention. Dennis strokes his hair and rubs his thumb underneath Mac’s jaw, but he never lets go. 

He sits back on his heels to relieve some of the pain in his knees. Dennis is taller than Mac this way, towering over him, dramatic and angular. They keep staring into each other's eyes. 

“Dennis, why?” His voice comes out more nervous than he likes, especially with the situation at hand. He pulls uselessly at the rope. Dennis doesn't laugh at him, not really, but he's smirking and breathing oddly. When he tilts Mac’s head up, his touch is gentle and sweet. 

Mac thinks, for Dennis, this is almost romantic. Then he remembers that Dennis is probably the reason he's here. He has to wonder if he cares at all. 

Dennis is leaning in so close, the tip of his nose just brushing the side of Mac’s. He has his eyes lidded so that they’re almost shut. “Can I kiss you, angel?” 

Mac takes a sharp breath. He ducks his chin, which accidentally bumps their lips together in the process. There are all kinds of alarms going off in his head. They only get louder when he whispers his consent. “Please.” 

Dennis’ soft kiss takes Mac’s mind off his aching knees and back. It's warm and sweet and Mac gets lost in the feeling. He lets his mouth fall open, sighs against Dennis’ lips when Dennis touches the curve of his back, his hands working circular patterns into Mac’s muscles. 

A few times, Mac tries to touch him back. He adds his wrists to the long list of body parts that are hurting. 

Dennis stops kissing him, but he doesn't move away. “Mac,” he whispers, “I wanna make you feel so good.” 

“Anything you want, Dennis,” Mac breathes back, because he's an idiot and he's in love. Dennis’ lips look so pretty. He kisses him again. 

Dennis slides his hands up under Mac’s shirt. He kisses back, the same way at first, but then he bites down on Mac’s bottom lip in a way that threatens to be dangerous. Mac doesn’t flinch or back down. Dennis rewards him by letting go. His hands are all over Mac. 

He whispers in Mac’s ear this time, after pressing a quick kiss to the shell. “I just want to help you out, that's all I ever wanted to do. You hurt a lot, don't you, baby?” 

Mac nods. “All the time,” he agrees. He's useless for anything else. 

“I thought so. I’ll help you, Mac. I’m gonna make you better.” Mac isn't sure what he's supposed to say, so he keeps quiet while Dennis talks. “Tell me I can help you.” 

“Okay, yeah.” He whines a little when Dennis gets up, rifling through some drawer. There's the gross scraping sound of metal against metal before he returns. Mac can see light glinting off whatever he’s got in his hand, but he doesn't ask about it. He doesn't even worry about it. It's hard to worry about anything when Dennis kisses him. 

“Do you trust me?” Dennis poses the question while they're mouth to mouth, and Mac feels cold steel touch the fleshy part of his stomach. He closes his eyes. It makes his heart beat louder, or at least it sounds that way to him. 

“Completely,” he replies, and Dennis captures his lips. Something is forced past his skin and muscle. He wails into Dennis’ mouth, trying to squirm away from the pain. 

It really doesn't hurt so much, but the insertion is foreign and feels wrong. Mac looks down. Dennis’ fingers are wrapped around whatever is inside of Mac. “Is that a knife?” 

They are so close together. 

“Yes,” Dennis says. His eyes are brighter than Mac has seen them in a long time. He twists his hands around the hilt of the knife and Mac whimpers.

“Ah, shit.” His knuckles are probably white from how tight he’s holding them, curled into fists around nothing at all. He isn't all that squeamish, but the sight of his own blood makes his stomach turn. He looks at Dennis instead. 

Dennis uses his free hand to push Mac’s shirt further up his stomach, exposing his skin. It's freezing, but Mac is sweating, a thin sheet of it all over his chest. He bites his lip hard when Dennis edges the knife in a jagged little line. It doesn't get very far before Mac tries jerking away again, but Dennis pulls his hair and kisses him to keep him in place. The kiss tastes metallic. Mac doesn't try to stop it.

He pets Mac’s hair sympathetically when Mac cries, high pitched and hurt. “Dennis!” 

“What is it, baby?” Dennis breaks his silence and looks at him with what Mac swears is actual concern. 

“You're hurting me…” He looks down pointedly.

Dennis doesn't move. “Oh. Well, it's okay,” he says. “After this, you're never gonna hurt again.” 

It makes a surprising amount of sense. 

Getting stabbed is not like it seems in the movies. It’s strange, and of course it hurts, but the entry hadn't been half as bad as the pain he feels when Dennis pulls the knife out. The blade wriggles under his skin before dislodging. It leaves Mac’s vision white and his head reeling. 

“Shit, Dennis, that sucked.” He can hardly grit the words out while he hyperventilates. His fresh wound is welling blood, hot and thick, and it’s making a mess. It’s staining a dark black patch into his gray shirt. “I’m not mad at you,” he says. The blood loss is making him lightheaded. 

He can feel Dennis’s fingers around the area, and Dennis’ breath on his face. Dennis kisses his cheek. “Of course you aren't. I'm helping you, baby,” he purrs, and Mac nods. 

“I know. Thank you.” It's fitting that his last words are for Dennis, he thinks. He lets Dennis pull him into a hug. Dennis wraps his arms around Mac and nuzzles him, and Mac buries his head weakly into Dennis’ chest. 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
